


Kid's Got Game

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer shows up with some noticeable marks on his neck.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 70





	Kid's Got Game

“Hey, kid. It’s not like you to be late,” Derek quips as Spencer rushes into bullpen looking slightly disheveled. 

Spencer clears his throat and settles at his desk, “Yeah. Sorry. Overslept.” he removes his overcoat and Emily’s eyes widen at the red spot she sees as she’s passing by.

“Is that a hickey?!” she exclaims in shock and curiosity. 

The question makes Derek’s ears perk, “Reid has a hickey? No way. You sure it’s not a mosquito bite or something?” he gets up from his chair and looks at the area where Emily’s pointing out. Derek whistles, “Well I’ll be damned! Looks like the kid’s got game after all!” he gives Spencer a proud pat on the back, “Who is she?”

Spencer is now stumbling over his words, “No one.”

“You had a one night stand?” Emily asked causing Spencer to panic.

“No! No! I didn’t mean she’s no one. She’s someone, but no one you have to concern yourselves with.” He pulled up the collar of his shirt more to try and hide the evident mark, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Emily and Derek leave him be. Well, Emily does. It’s about an hour later when Derek rolls up to Spencer’s desk, whispering, “So,” with a teasing grin. 

Spencer sighs and immediately shakes his head, “Nope.” he gets up and begins to walk towards the break room, away from his colleague, who proceeds to follow him.

“Oh come on, Reid!” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Morgan. I will have a conversation about literally anything, anything at all, but my sex life.”

“Sex life, huh? So you’ve done it more than once!” Derek gives the young doctor a look and Spencer groans. Derek proceeds to laugh and gives Spencer a playful shrug, “I’m just messin’ with ya, kid. Come on. Just never thought you’d have it in ya. Be interested in all that.”

Spencer cocks his head to the side and looks confused, “I think you just insulted me.”

The older agent shrugs, “Anyway, good on you, man. Found someone who could take care of you properly.” he sends him a wink and heads back to his desk. Spencer then lets out a breath of relief, deciding to make himself a cup of coffee while he’s there. As he pours the hot liquid into his cup, his mind wanders back to last night.  
_________________________________________________

You pin Spencer’s wrists to the bed with your hands, “Hands off,” you say with a demanding, yet sensual tone.

His Adam’s apple bobs when he gulps and says, “I just want this to be good for you too.”

“It will be. Promise,” you whisper, leaning down and kissing that lump in his throat. You continue to press kisses along his neck, but then you start to grind your panty clad pussy along his boxer covered crotch. 

“Oh God,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut when you circle your hips down on him. 

You hum with delight, “You like that, Spencer? Like me grinding on your dick?”

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters, “I like it a lot.” his hands go to your hips and you slap them away once more.

“I said hands off, Spencer. Don’t make me tie you up.” you feel his cock twitch underneath you and you giggle, “Guess we’ll have to try that another time. But right now,” you lean back, resting your hands on his thighs to balance you, “I want you to cum just like this.”

You continue to rotate your hips in a slow teasing fashion along his cock. You hear him give a sharp inhale and a shaky exhale. A sheen of sweat is starting to cover his forehead and chest, a blush rising on his face. 

You giggle, “Even when you’re horny, you still look adorable, babe.”

He gives out a chuckle, “Gee, thanks.”

“No problem.” you lean forward again, pressing your lips to his. He cups your face to deepen the kiss and you don’t slap his hands away this time. 

Your hips are moving faster and faster. Spencer lets his arms fall limp beside him as you take control once more. Your lips and teeth marking up his chest and neck. 

He gasps when he feels your teeth sink particularly deep into his neck, “Not too high. Don’t want the team to see.”

You pull back, murmuring into his skin, “Sorry. Just got too excited.” you lower your kisses and your love marks. 

You eye Spencer’s hands grasping at the sheets. He’s getting close.

You scoot off his crotch and pull the waistband of his underwear down, just low enough to free his cock. Your hand wraps around his length and you start pumping him, “Cum for me, Spencer. I know you’re close.”

“Oh God,” he gasps, grabbing you by the back of the neck and pulling you down so he could kiss you. He moans into the kiss when he get his release,thrusting into your hand and you feel him spilling out. 

You pull away, but barely, your lips grazing against his, “Let go, baby. Come on. Give it all to me, Spence.”

His body jolts and he lets out a shaky breath before his hips still and he’s spent. 

You mumble against his lips, “Atta boy, Reid.”   
_________________________________________________

“Reid!”

At the call of his name, Spencer is back at the present. He looks down to see that his coffee cup is overflowing, spilling onto the counter. 

He looks back to see Derek with an amused expression on his face, “Clean up your mess, then head to the conference room. We got a case.”

Spencer runs a hand down his face and groans. He’ll definitely be talking to you about this later.


End file.
